The present invention relates to a flight attendant seat, to an aircraft monument assembly having such a flight attendant seat, and also to an aircraft having an aircraft monument assembly of this kind.
Flight attendant seats provided in the passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft are used by the cabin staff, particularly during takeoff and landing of the aircraft.
A current flight attendant seat, such as is described, for example, in DE 10 2008 009 938 A1 and US 2009/0206200 A1, comprises a carrier element, which is subdivided into a base element and a backrest element, and also a seat element which is fastened to the carrier element and is constructed as a folding seat element. When the flight attendant seat is not in use, the seat element is located in a folded-up position in a space-saving manner, i.e., a seating surface of the seat element faces towards a front side of the backrest element of the carrier element. The flight attendant seat is fastened to the floor of the aircraft cabin via the base element of the carrier element.
A swivellable flight attendant seat which has not only a swivellable seat part but also a swivellable backrest is described in DE 37 90 556 C1.
When swivellable flight attendant seats (which are often designed as rotatable flight attendant seats) are not in use, the backrest element is usually located in a position such that the seat element and a front side of the backrest element face away from the interior of the passenger cabin. When the flight attendant seat is in an operating position, on the other hand, the seat element and the front side of the backrest element are accessible from the interior of the passenger cabin, so that a flight attendant can sit down on the seat element.
So-called “single or double flight attendant seats” (normally referred to in English as “single cabin attendant seats” and “double cabin attendant seats”), which can be fastened rigidly to monuments which are present in an aircraft and to the floor of said aircraft, also exist. The rotatable flight attendant seats, on the other hand, can be rotatably fastened both to the floor and also to an aircraft monument.
Irrespective of the precise configuration of the flight attendant seats, they are usually used by the cabin staff only during the takeoff and landing procedures. However, the makeup of a flight attendant seat should be comparable with that of a regular (passenger) seat. In order to be able to arrange as many passenger seats as possible in the passenger cabin, it is desirable for as little space as possible to be taken up by the flight attendant seat or seats.
It is an object of the present invention to make available a space-saving flight attendant seat, an aircraft monument assembly having such a space-saving flight attendant seat, and also an aircraft having an aircraft monument assembly of this kind.